eraofparagonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daerraphere's Moon
Named simply, Daerraphere's Moon (sometimes referred to as Daeres) is Daerraphere's only natural satellite. With a very weak atmosphere, it currently used mainly as a military site by the Daerraphere Allied Space Command , though Maress (the smallest of the moon's cities) is a known mining colony. Description Geology Daeres is the only moon of Daerraphere. Research has shown that it's crust is composed mainly of iron, titanium, calcium, and magnesium. The atmosphere, however, contains no known minerals. Daeres also has a molten iron core and rocky iron/titanium mantle. Neutron spectrometry data from various research devices indicate the presence of hydrogen concentration at the poles. Other notable features include the Scorched Flats, an enormous portion of the moon pounded flat by meteors and space debris, and the flat mesas that are found across the natural satellite. Climate Revolving Daerraphere, only certain parts of Daeres see the sun at a time. This added to the weak atmosphere and lack of water and wind causes Daeres to be extremely cold and dry. Anyone exiting the pressurized habitat domes must wear a specialized environment suit to survive. When Daerraphere eclipses the sun, the surface can get violently cold. During this time, people are advised to wear their environment suits, as the temperatures inside the habitat domes can reach a low of 80°F below. History The name Daeres is rarely used, but was coined by the elves, meaning "sister of our world". Before the people of Daerraphere had developed space travel, Daeres was often depicted as a religious symbol. While most everyone knew it was, in fact, a satellite orbiting Daerraphere, nobody ever thought about it's material composition or atmosphere. Instead, it portrayed the power of deities such as the elven goddess, Selȗne. However, during the birth of Daerraphere's space age, scholars began to study their moon. New findings altered people's perception of space drastically, with less focus on religious symbols and more on the scientific studies behind the universe. While people continue to associate gods with the moon, it is essentially universally known that it is a natural occurrence and not a supernatural entity. After it's exploration by the DSS Trinity, the Daerraphere Allied Space Command officially announced that they would be converting it into a strictly government-only property. However, after the creation of pressurized habitat domes in 98 AGE, the DASC began constructing civilian colonies on Daeres. Despite this, the planet has always been full of military bases and government research facilities. During the Symmenjan War in 408 AGE (lasting until 417 AGE), the moon was under strict civilian lockdown. Only government ships were allowed to enter and leave. After the war, the DASC continued to enforce this lockdown, punishing those who tried to leave the moon with smuggling. However, in 419 AGE, a political revolution in the DASC ended the lockdown, and helped destroy the bigotry that the Symmenjan War had planted among Daerraphere and it's moon. Around 2110 AGE, Daeres had a vote to decide whether they would finally terraform the moon, making it habitable without the use of pressurized habitat domes. The vote was overruled, however, as the DASC lacked the funds and over 83% of the moon's inhabitants believed the terraforming process would backfire. Inhabitants While Daeres has no native species due to it's uninhabitable surface and weak atmosphere, many different species have migrated there, making it a bit of a melting pot; however it is nowhere near as diverse as a planet like Freehome. Most of the moon's inhabitants are military personnel of the Daerraphere Allied Space Command. In fact, only 38% of Daeres' population are civilian. Most of the civilian citizens live in Maress, a small (but densely populated) colony where almost the entire population works in the titanium mines. However, despite the moon's hardworking populous, the citizens on Daeres are known to be very easygoing and level-headed people. Economy With many military bases and government research facilities, Daeres economy is based highly around it's export of military hardware and titanium. Other major exports include: * Iron * Magnesium * Plasma Engines * Spacecraft Technology * Firearm Technology Major imports include: * Plasteel * Cathium * Foodstuffs * Chemicals * Medicine * Firearm Technology Trivia * Daeres roughly translates to "sister of our home" in elven. This is similar to Daerraphere's translation, meaning "our blessed home". * The large barren area known as the Scorched Flats is the only place on Daeres that no one is allowed to by property on, as radioactive material brought by meteorites make it difficult to live there, even with an environment suit. Category:Moons Category:Planetoids